<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 'Mrs Clause' by itsab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767996">The 'Mrs Clause'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab'>itsab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthur Christmas (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Inspired By The Santa Clause (Movies), Reader-Insert, Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To truly become Father Christmas, Arthur must go off and find a love-interest who will one day become his Mrs Clause.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Christmas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 'Mrs Clause'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A 'The Santa Clause' AU no-one asked for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur Christmas had never once considered himself one day (possibly) becoming the next ‘Santa Claus’. Why would he? As the second son, and an ‘odd-ball’, he wasn’t to be the next in line. For these reasons, he’d never leant a single second into deliberating over the ‘Mrs Clause’. He’d always thought that his older brother, Steve, would be the person to take the job, so why should he bother himself over it?</p><p>“Steve, can’t I adopt a child to take after me, instead?” Arthur was not a confident person, so the thought of him having to physically go out and meet someone…</p><p>Steven Christmas was irritable. He’d been explaining the reasoning behind this addendum all right, but his younger brother didn’t seem to be grasping it at all. “Arthur, it’s a tradition, mostly just for the sake of it, but it’s also practical too.”</p><p>The ‘Mrs Clause’ was an adage to the ‘Script of Santa’ – which was the Guide to Being Father Christmas. Said clause had started off as ensuring a wife for Santa, which would then continue the important lineage, but it had eventually evolved into a role of ensuring the North Pole both hidden, and successful. His mother, Margaret, often negotiated treaties with neighbouring countries, sorted elvish workers’ rights, and taught many classes to the young elves. It was a very involved job, being the wife of Santa, and it had become rather vital to the success of Christmas.</p><p>“Honestly, Arthur, it’s of the upmost importance.” Steve rubbed between his brows, where a headache had begun to form. “Find a girl, marry her within the next five years, have children. I don’t see the issue here.” As if struck by lightning, a thought raced through Steve’s mind. The elder man looked over his shoulder, peering at his brother who was leaning over him, too close for his comfort. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of his brother and what he knew of his life. “Although, we can look for alternatives and loopholes if you aren’t attracted to women…”</p><p>Arthur’s eyes widened, and a deep flush developed on his cheeks. He had not once, in his life, discussed his sexual preference with Steve! “Oh, uh, no! I’m not, I, uh, well, no…” His rambling told his brother very little, “I’m not, well, I’ve always imagined a woman, you know… N-not that men aren’t just as lovely, in their – you know – their own way!”</p><p>Steve tuned out the rest of his younger brother’s rambling, having gotten the information he needed, “Very well. How shall we go about this, then?” He whipped out his HOHO 3000, and begun to look through old data files on his ancestors. “You could go the path Father went, which might be the best route for you, since you’re quite awkward.” Arthur choked on his breath, behind him. Their father, Malcolm, had done a few years at a university in England, where he’d met Margaret. “I’ll begin filling out the forms in the morning. You go get some bags together, you’ll have to live near the campus…” Steve had stood up by this point, and had wandered off, to go find his personal assistant, Peter. “I’ll check in with you tomorrow, Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur, who still stood in shock in his brother’s room, opened and closed his mouth, flabbergasted. He looked down to his outfit, which was essentially pyjama bottoms, a Christmas jumper, and a pair of outrageous Christmas slippers… It was nothing new to anyone in the North Pole, but to ‘normal’ society… This was going to possibly be the hardest experience of his life. “Oh dear…”</p>
<hr/><p>Before he even knew what was happening, Arthur found himself enrolled in a few different college courses at a university (located just outside of a bustling city), and living on his own, in a ‘flat’. His mother and brother had him equipped with a ton of non-Christmassy clothing, as well as some stylish, yet cosy, house décor – their way of attempting to not scare off any potential female suitors.</p><p>His first day of proper, ‘normal’ schooling told him that he was a few years older than most of the other university first-years – but, luckily; he seemed to get along great with this younger bunch. Life was simple for a few months, with Arthur talking to some of the female in his classes, stumbling over himself and his words as he did. He was a terrible flirt.</p><p>On his eighty-fourth day into his attempt at finding a person to be his ‘wife’, an absolutely stunning woman wandered into his Political Science classroom. She was introduced as Y/N Y/L, the professor’s teaching assistant for the next few months. Y/N, herself, revealed that she was a third-year student at the same school, and that she wanted to one-day work for the United Nations. For Arthur, it was love at first lecture.</p><p>“Can I help you, Mr Christmas?” Y/N smiled at the young man stood in front of her. She’d been surprised by Arthur, when she’d first introduced herself to him. He was a mature-aged student (which meant he was older than twenty-four), one of two in that Political Science class, and seemed to be loved by all his class-mates. The professor of the class had described him as a bright student, if not a little oblivious, and exceedingly cheerful, too. He was cute, not perhaps conventionally, but Y/N didn’t truly care for that anyway. Silently, the young woman scolded herself; she realised she shouldn’t think of him in such a way, it was unprofessional!</p><p>Arthur fumbled with his paper, recently handed back to him that day. “I was, I was wondering if you could help me?” Arthur’s voice cracked with nerves, and his face went bright red. “I mean,” He cleared his throat, “Before the exams… Could you just help me raise the, uh, you know…, the grade?”</p><p>Whilst he was embarrassed by his silliness, Y/N was kvelling over his nervous nature. It was nice to know that he truly seemed as wonderful as everyone had described. “Sure, how about I set up a tutoring schedule for us?”</p><p>Arthur nodded frantically, it was the perfect way to get to know her! Also, he could genuinely use the help, his grade wasn’t as high as he wanted it to be…</p>
<hr/><p>“So, any plans for the holidays?” Y/N was leaning across a coffee-shop table, questioning Arthur about his Christmas plans, nearly a month into their tutoring. “I’m so ready to just finish my exams, and then relax over Christmas!”</p><p>Arthur nodded along, sipping his large hot chocolate, which was laced with peppermint, and heavily topped with whipped cream. So far, the month of December had been crazy for the new, young ‘Santa’. He’d been forced into long nights, filled with long communications between himself and Steve, talking in depth about their final plans. Arthur’s days weren’t much more restful, considering he’d been frantically studying for his own exams, too. Still, he managed to be his usual level of energetic. “I’m so excited! Christmas is my absolute most favourite time of year, you know!”</p><p>Y/N nodded along, glancing at his loud clothing. “I think everyone here can tell that!” She teased him lightly, secretly loving his childlike enthusiasm for this time of year, as well as his stunning collection of Christmas jumpers. “Are you going home for the holidays, Arthur?”</p><p>The two had grown close during their tutoring sessions, eventually realising that they had become more friends, than an assistant-teacher-and-student. Y/N also felt herself slowly, but surely, falling for the adorable man. Despite this, she remained absolute on her stance the two be just friends – at least until she finished her stint as his class-teaching assistant, only another few days at least. She was not going to injure her reputation, no matter how lovely she found Arthur Christmas!</p><p>“Yep!” Arthur was briefly reminded of his brother Steve, as he attempted to not spill-the-beans on his true holiday plans. He should not be releasing such information, so soon! “Back off home!” He nearly jumped out of his chair in excitement, when he remembered he’d bought the woman a gift, and had sat it beside his seat earlier, “Here!” Nearly shoving it into her hands, Arthur smiled widely.</p><p>“Oh, Arthur, this is so sweet!” She grasped the gift, and nearly tore into the paper when Arthur shook his head wildly.</p><p>“Not yet, there’s another week until Christmas, silly!” He blushed a little at her amused smile. The pair continued to discuss a variety of subjects, ranging from Christmas traditions to favoured TV shows, until they were eventually asked to leave the café so it could close.</p>
<hr/><p>Nearly a week after her last day as the first-years’ Political Science teaching-assistant, Y/N opened Arthur’s gift to her, in the early hours of Christmas day. She was surrounded by family, the younger members tearing into gifts around her. Arthur’s gift ended up being a framed picture of the two laughing quietly in that same café, where they often met and studied together. The two were smiling sweetly at each other, and the tone of it seemed more intimate than it perhaps was. Attached to the frame, was a hand-written note;</p><p>Y/N, as lovely of a friend as I find you, I’d love to get to know you as more. Have a lovely holiday, and I hope we can ‘go out’ when we see each other in the new year. Merry Christmas, Arthur.</p><p>She refused to answer her family’s questions, when she smiled to herself all day.</p>
<hr/><p>In the North Pole, Arthur ate Christmas dinner with his family, himself smiling happily. He too, refused to answer the questions of his intrigued family. Perhaps, this won’t be as hard as he thought it may be…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>